Bitter Rivals
by Otorisosa-kan
Summary: When Zerenity is forced to be in a small closet with her sworn rival, one can anticipate some thick tension.


"This sucks," Zerenity muttered.

"Have fun, you two!"

Zerenity and Silver scowled as they were shut in the closet together, hearing the giggles of Anne, Guinevere and Xacarî with the snickers of Calem, N and Brendan. They glared at each other through the dark.

"You had to go with the necklace chain," Silver snarled.

"I didn't realise it was you!" Zerenity hissed.

"It's a silver chain. _Silver_!"

"Well…I hate you!"

"The feeling is mutual."

Zerenity let out a feral growl and turned away with a huff. The closet was pretty tight but they somehow managed to maintain no contact whatsoever. Zerenity closed her eyes and sighed, just counting the seven minutes in her head. Silver drummed his fingers on the wall impatiently.

"Stupid game," he muttered.

"Why are you playing?"

"Didn't think I'd get picked."

"Four girls, four boys, you were going to get paired up."

Zerenity rolled her eyes and huffed, folding her arms. She heard Blaze pacing up and down in agitation, not comfortable in seeing his mistress getting locked up in a cupboard with her sworn rival. She glanced up at Silver as he fingered the wood that he had drummed a while ago.

"How was the battle with Sabrina?" she asked softly.

"I beat her, as always," Silver said in a smug tone and Zerenity gritted her teeth "You?"

"It's kind of hard, Blaze is a fighting type now so she keeps beating me," Zerenity huffed.

"Then use a different Pokémon," Silver muttered.

"I suppose Snowy could stand a fair chance against her," Zerenity mumbled thoughtfully and caught Silver's confused look "My Togetic."

"Hn, you might do better with him," he agreed and looked away.

Zerenity tapped her fingertips together. She looked up at Silver again.

"Spring's coming soon…" she whispered.

"Why are you talking?" Silver asked irritably.

"Because these seven minutes will be over quickly if we do talk!" Zerenity snapped back and they glared at each other again.

They snarled and turned away, Zerenity pouting softly. She drew small circles on the wood idly and sighed.

"Apparently my parents got together in a similar game to this," she spoke eventually.

Silver snorted.

"I bet it was so romantic and they fell head over heels," he remarked sarcastically.

"You don't believe in romance?" Zerenity cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't believe in love," Silver sneered.

"What do you mean?" Zerenity frowned.

"My parents didn't love each other but their primal urges created me," Silver said "Not everything has to do with love."

"But…spring…spring is the season of love…"

"I thought it was summer?"

"Summer is when children are conceived, they are then born in spring."

"Why does this matter so much to you?" Silver scowled.

"Because I…I like traditions."

Silver cocked an eyebrow and Zerenity shrugged.

"We have seasons," she explained "Spring is for beginnings, summer is for love, autumn is for Halloween and winter is for Christmas…"

She looked up shyly.

"And if people did not love one another, I really don't see what use there would be in having any spring. And I love spring, love seeing baby Pokémon prancing around…"

"How weak."

Zerenity's eyes blazed. Anne jumped when the closet jolted and fell over backwards. The other players stared at it in surprise. Silver and Zerenity grunted as they ended up being tangled against each other and Silver glared, awkwardly nursing the side of his head.

"I should have thought that through," he grumbled as they squirmed and tried to get away from each other.

Zerenity grunted as her hair got pulled at as they tried to separate themselves for each other and froze.

"Silver, what do you think you're holding?"

Silver froze and groped at what he was holding experimentally.

"I thought it was my leg…"

Guinevere jumped and giggled as the closet gave another jolt and lots of muffled screams echoed in the small space. Zerenity pressed Silver onto the opposite side of the closet and glared at him.

"Pervert!" she hissed.

"Didn't mean to," Silver answered.

Zerenity sighed then knocked on the door.

"Has seven minutes been up yet?" she bellowed.

"Two minutes left!" Brendan called.

Zerenity scowled and folded her arms with a soft pout. Silver folded his arms and looked away, a permanent scowl forming on his face. Zerenity fiddled with her hair absent-mindedly. She then began braiding it, counting the remaining two minutes down. Silver drummed his fingers on his arms, glaring a couple of holes into the closet door. The closet suddenly moved and Zerenity yelped, falling forward and into Silver's arms. Silver's arms came around her out of reflex as the closet was moved back so it stood up. Zerenity blushed as she found her ear pressed to his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She blinked when she heard his heart race.

"Your pulse is quite erratic," she commented and Silver pushed her away.

"It's because I'm not used to being in such a close proximity to a girl!" he said.

"Time's up!" Guinevere flung open the doors.

Zerenity shoved Silver out first before walking back to her seat where Xacarî snickered. Anne blushed as she picked out a Water Stone and saw Calem stand up. Guinevere grinned as they took their places in the wardrobe and the doors swung shut. Zerenity let Blaze stand next to her and growl menacingly towards Silver. Silver just stuck up his nose as his Ninetales growled back at him. Zerenity puffed her cheeks out and Guinevere raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting, did something happen?" she asked.

"Mind your own business," Silver and Zerenity said at the same time.

Guinevere and Xacarî burst into giggles at their identical tones as Brendan smiled goofily while N smirked.

"You two are too alike for your own good," N commented.

"I believe that opposites attract," Zerenity said as she twirled a strand of her ridiculously long black hair "If anything, I believe that I'll meet my Prince Charming when I turn eighteen."

"Oh, how soppy, I'm going to throw up," Silver sneered and Zerenity scowled at him.

The other girls giggled at their glaring contest and giggled louder when Anne let out an embarrassed squeak from the closet.


End file.
